


did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?

by irisowari



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Friends, College, Confessions, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Reunions, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisowari/pseuds/irisowari
Summary: osamu and rintarou run into each other at a frozen yogurt shop after not talking for months.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Kei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamunamis) for beta-reading!

Rintarou parked his car in a downtown parking lot. He turned his car off, exiting the car after.

He decided he would have a shopping trip as he was on a university break for Thanksgiving. He was happy to be relieved of the stress from school temporarily. Schoolwork had been kicking him in the ass and he had been working hard to bring his grades up before the break, which did him some good.

Rintarou entered the frozen yogurt shop at the end of the block, looking at the menu above the cash register. He couldn’t decide between chocolate or vanilla frozen yogurt.

He finally decided on chocolate and went to the topping station and looked at the selection. He was reaching for the spoon in the M&M container before he accidentally touched someone else’s hand instead of the spoon.

“Oh, sor-” he was about to say when he looked up to meet the eyes of one of his past friends.

Osamu Miya. His best friend since they were just four years old was standing next to him at the topping station, who had also been reaching for the M&M spoon. They hadn’t talked since the day after they graduated from Inarizaki High.

Rintarou wasn’t sure if he could say they were still best friends anymore. They hadn’t talked for about five months by then, and he was under the impression Osamu hated him since he never messaged Rintarou. He wondered if he did something to upset the other man. Did he annoy him? Did he do something wrong?

Ever since graduation, there would be times when Rintarou would open Osamu’s contact every once in a while, trying to think of something to type up to send to his best friend. He would start typing the word ‘hey’ and thoughts would float around in his mind, unencouraging him to send the text.

_ It’s been too long. If he cared to talk to you, he would’ve texted you already, _ he would think, so he would delete the few letters he had typed up and would go on about the rest of his day. Rintarou would continue to wish they had talked after they graduated.

During the time after graduation, Rintarou would continue to think about Osamu, almost constantly. He would do something which would remind him of a small moment he had with him, and would almost tear up thinking about the times he had with him.

It got to the point where Rintarou lied awake one night thinking about Osamu. He stared at the ceiling, his mind reminiscing about fun times with his best friend. He had turned to his side, wishing he could just fall asleep before he accidentally stayed up the entire night without a minute of sleep. While the cinema in his mind was replaying the collection of moments he had with Osamu, he remembered a moment he had with his best friend.

(When they were in their second year, they decided to hang out one Saturday afternoon and play video games at Osamu’s house. Rintarou had a bad week and his friend wanted to cheer him up. He accepted the offer, in hopes it would lighten his mood a bit.

They decided to play Call of Duty, and Rintarou had fun playing the game with Osamu. He noticed the other had brought a smile to his face a few times that evening, and he had a good evening because of it.

One moment while they were playing Call of Duty, Osamu accidentally fell from a tall height which caused his character to die. The two had a good laugh about it, Osamu nearly falling onto Rintarou’s lap due to laughing so hard.

Once the two had calmed down from the funny moment, Osamu sat back up. Their faces were close to each other’s, and the two’s eyes were meeting the other pair.)

Reminiscing that moment was when Rintarou realized he had liked his best friend. Osamu’s blue eyes were so hypnotic and he could get lost staring into them for hours on end. He wished he could’ve kissed him that day.

When Rintarou met those same blue eyes at the frozen yogurt shop, it felt as if everything else around him was non-existent. He felt like it was the day at Osamu’s house playing video games. He resisted the urge to kiss Osamu like he wished he did on the Saturday afternoon that replayed in his head so many times.

Once he realized he and Osamu had been staring at each other for almost a minute, he looked down at their hands that were still touching and pulled his hand away.

“Sorry…” Rintarou apologized, his gaze shifting to his feet. He suddenly felt awkward and didn’t want to look Osamu in the eyes.

Osamu stared at Rintarou, surprised to see his best friend. “It’s fine, you go first.”

Rintarou hesitantly looked up, seeing a soft look on Osamu’s face. He bit his lip, reaching for the spoon and sprinkling M&M’s onto his frozen yogurt, giving Osamu the spoon after. He dipped the spoon into the M&M’s container and began pouring the M&M’s into his cup.

“So… it’s been a while,” Osamu spoke, putting the spoon back into the container.

“Uh, yeah, it has…” Rintarou said, looking into his frozen yogurt cup.

Osamu looked up at Rintarou. “After we get our frozen yogurt, do you want to grab a table and catch up?”

Rintarou thought about the offer. On one hand, he did want to talk to Osamu. He missed his best friend quite a bit. It’d be nice to reconnect after all these months. On the other hand, though, Rintarou felt it would be a bit awkward chatting with him now that he’s realized something new about his feelings for the man. It made him a bit nervous.

Despite this, he decided to hang out with his old friend.

“Um, yeah, sure,” Rintarou replied, shifting his weight onto one foot.

“Alright, go finish getting your toppings and we can meet at the cash register,” Osamu said, walking away to get more toppings.

Rintarou added oreo crumbs and peanut butter cups to his frozen yogurt before walking to the cash register to pay, waiting behind Osamu. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket to check for messages, which he had none. He realized Osamu had just paid, so he stepped up to the register and grabbed a ten-dollar bill from his pocket. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Osamu sitting at a table, taking a bite of his frozen yogurt while scrolling on his phone. The cashier gave him his change back and he hesitantly approached the table Osamu sat at.

Osamu looked up at Rintarou, giving him a small smile. “Hey.”

“Hi,” Rintarou replied, sitting at the chair across from him. He took a bite out of his frozen yogurt and he saw Osamu set his phone on the table.

“What’s been going on with you?” Osamu asked him, taking a bite.

“Um, just school.” Rintarou shrugged. He didn’t want to get into details about how he was constantly thinking about his best friend (if he could even call him that anymore), and how he realized he still had feelings for him after not talking to each other after a while.

Osamu had hoped for a better answer than that, but he decided not to push. He knew Rintarou wasn’t one to talk. 

“How about you?” Rintarou looked at Osamu, then shifted his gaze to his frozen yogurt.

“Well, I’m at college as a pre-major right now,” Osamu told Rintarou, beginning to stir his cup. “I’ve made a few new friends, I’ve gone to a few parties. College is more fun than I thought it would be.”

Rintarou didn’t know how to respond, so he took another bite of his frozen yogurt. He didn’t understand why he was so shy with Osamu now. They used to be best friends in high school, a get together was what he had wanted for the past few months. Why was it so hard to talk to him all of a sudden?

“Are you thinking about something?” Osamu asked, tilting his head.

Rintarou shook his head as he fidgeted with the spoon for his frozen yogurt. “No, it’s nothing. I just… don’t know what to talk about is all.”

Osamu nodded and looked at his cup of frozen yogurt. “I get it. It has been quite a few months.”

Rintarou looked at the spoon in his hands. “Can I ask you something?”

Osamu shrugged. “Go ahead.”

Rintarou bit his lip and looked into Osamu’s eyes. “Why exactly did we stop talking?”

He hoped he didn’t come off as rude, as he was genuinely curious. The question had been the only thing that filled his mind for months at that point and all he wanted was an answer.

Osamu appeared to think for a moment before answering. “I don’t know… was there a reason?”

Rintarou blinked. He had expected Osamu to say something like, ‘well, you’re annoying, I didn’t want to talk to you anymore,’ or ‘you were like a fly that I just wanted to swat away, so I took the chance I had to not speak to you.’ He was surprised Osamu wasn’t sure about the situation either.

Rintarou shifted in his seat and pondered the response. “I’m not sure… I thought you hated me.”

Osamu furrowed his eyebrows. “I don’t hate you. What made you think that?”

Rintarou looked away from Osamu. “I mean, we stopped talking randomly and I never got texts or calls from you, so I guess it was just an assumption. I’m sorry.”

Osamu shook his head. “Well, to be fair, I kind of thought you hated me too…”

Rintarou looked up at Osamu. “I could never hate you. I’ve missed you so much since we stopped talking.”

Osamu smiled. “I’ve missed you a bit too. I’ve wanted to text you sometimes after these last few months, but I never knew how to say anything, or even what to say.”

“I’ve felt that way with you too,” Rintarou admitted. “I would open a conversation with you and begin to type something out, but I would worry about you not replying or that I would sound annoying.”

Osamu laughed. “I’ve done that a few times as well. I’m just glad I was able to find you here. I’ve wanted to meet up with you as well to talk about things.”

Rintarou gave Osamu a minuscule smile. “I’m happy I saw you.”

Osamu’s grin widened. “Hey, you rarely ever smile.”

Rintarou rolled his eyes. “Look, I’m just happy to be here talking to you.”

“Me too, me too.”

The two went silent for a moment as the two ate their frozen yogurt. Rintarou began contemplating the possibility of telling Osamu he liked him. He wanted to say something before the two left and most likely wouldn’t see each other again for a little while.

“Hey, Rintarou, do you want to take a walk around for a bit?” Osamu spoke, standing up with his empty cup.

“Oh, sure,” Rintarou answered, grabbing his cup and standing as well.

The two walked over to the trash can and threw their cups and spoons away. They exited the frozen yogurt shop and walked down the sidewalk together. They passed several shops in the downtown area along the way before they were walking along the vacant sidewalk in comfortable silence.

Rintarou began pondering how he felt. He had feelings for Osamu for months now, and all he wanted was to confess. He was scared about how his friend would take it - they had just reconnected, and he was worried Osamu wouldn’t feel the same way and would leave him again. At the same time, he wanted to let the secret out. They were best friends for a few years and Osamu was kind, he couldn’t imagine getting a completely negative reaction.

Fuck it.

“Hey, Osamu?” Rintarou quietly said, looking up at his friend.

“What’s up?” Osamu asked with his eyebrows raised.

“Can I tell you something?” Rintarou slipped his hands into his jacket pockets.

Osamu gently smiled at Rintarou. “Of course.”

Rintarou bit his lip and looked at his feet as he walked down the trail. “Well, right before graduation, I began thinking about you a bit more than usual. Some nights, I would lie awake and you would be the only thing on my mind and I would hardly get any sleep because I couldn’t get you out of my mind. It took me a few days to catch onto what was happening, but after I had thought about it, I realized I liked you. After we stopped talking, I continued liking you, and I was hurt. I thought we would never talk again and I was under the impression you hated me. I still like you a lot.”

Osamu thought about what Rintarou had said to him. He was shocked, but overall, he was happy. “Well, I like you too. I felt the same way when we stopped talking. I thought it was an ‘all good things come to an end’ sort of thing. I’m glad that isn’t the case though.”

Rintarou looked up from the ground. “You’re not joking, right?”

Osamu smiled at Rintarou. “I know I can be a bit of a jokester sometimes, but I would never joke about this.”

Rintarou returned a soft smile at Osamu.

The two continued their walk in silence as the sun had set.

-

Rintarou and Osamu returned to the front of the frozen yogurt shop, Rintarou’s car keys in his hand.

“Call me later?” Osamu asked, looking at Rintarou.

“Yeah, of course,” Rintarou replied, meeting his eyes. “I just got you back, I don’t want to lose contact again.”

Osamu smiled and grabbed Rintarou’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at these places!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/irisowari) | [Tumblr](https://irisowari.tumblr.com/)


End file.
